Take That Broken Wing and Learn to Love
by XxEcoshixX
Summary: Kaneki and Touka form a relationship after Kaneki returns from the Aogiri Tree. But are then separated after the events of the Owl Suppression Operation. Two years later Kaneki returns donning another identity. How will Touka react? (Touka x Kaneki) (Warning could also have spoilers to Tokyo Ghoul:re/Tokyo Ghoul Season 3) (Warning: May include Lemons...)
1. Chapter 1: Secret Feelings

**Author's Note: Ahhh fresh start, I'm sorry for deleting my last story. I hope you enjoy this one though.**

* * *

Kaneki gazed at the beautiful purple-haired waitress as she moved around taking orders from the various customers of Antieku. He knew this girl, her name is Touka Kirishima. She's a waitress at Antieku and the woman of his dreams. _Why can't I ask her out on a date?_ , something inside Kaneki said. Little did he know, he was attracting attention from another employee of Antieku. "Eyes on the prize ey perverted Kaneki?" a voice appeared right beside him. The voice startled Kaneki causing him to pour way too much coffee into a mug making it look like an erupting volcano. He looked to his side at the speed of light to see Nishiki looking back at him.

"Shit Nishiki, you scared me." the startled boy squeaked.

"Kaneki, why are we whispering," Nishiki curiously asked "and when did you start liking Touka?"

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Kaneki, You know I hate kids who disrespect an elder who's trying to help."

"Fine," Kaneki pulled Nishiki closer "It was when I came back to Anteiku to talk to the Manager."

"Yes, and?"

"Touka ran after me and we had a confrontation, I told her that I joined Aogiri tree to become stronger so I could protect her and the rest of Anteiku. Touka replied saying that I did it for myself because I didn't want to be left alone, and honestly that was true," Kaneki continued, "I think I blew a fuse because she started attacked me. In the end, she was pinning me on the ground terrified that she had hurt me. That face was awfully beautiful and reassuring to me, she looked like a guardian angel. After that day I couldn't stop thinking of her, she saw right through me, nobody had ever done that. So here I am now back at Antieku this time not for myself but for her."

"Interesting, I think it's healthy." Nishiki stated as he pushed his glasses farther onto his nose.

"Healthy? How do you mean?" _Touka was right this guy is a sexaholic_ , Kaneki thought.

"You see Kaneki. as a ghoul, sometimes the only thing that keeps us from insanity is a lover. I mean, Kimi's done it for me a million times, maybe Touka can do it to you, if you know what I mean." Nishiki teased.

After hearing this, Kaneki felt all the blood in his body rush to his face causing him to blush. "That's right Kaneki. Fantasize, you and Touka taking a shower togeth-" Nishiki's statement was disrupted when Kaneki's hand collided with his cheek. The collision was loud enough for the whole ghoul infested cafe to hear. Kaneki scanned the cafe as Nishiki rubbed his red cheek. Everybody was looking at the two. Kaneki gave a glare at the purple-haired waitress, unfortunately, she was looking back with the eyes of a predator that had just seen it's prey. _She maybe cute but she can be scary as shit!_ , was the only thought that ran through Kaneki's mind. Touka started towards Nishiki and him, when she was close enough, she grabbed both men by the cheeks and led them to the employees only area where she let go of them. Now both men were rubbing their cheeks. As Kaneki recovered from the pain his shirt's collar was grabbed by the waitress.

"Eye-patch Idiot, explain why you two were slacking off." Touka interrogated pulling Kaneki closer.

"Nishiki was teasing m-me, please l-let go!" Kaneki said as he struggled.

With that Touka let go. "Hey Nishiki it's your shift now. Get out there." Touka roared. Nishiki walked out like an angry seven year old. As Nishiki walked out a thought came to Kaneki's mind.

"U-Umm Touka are you u-upset at me?" a nervous Kaneki asked.

"That's none of your damn business you prick!" Touka barked.

"Well y-you usually just call me an idiot o-or useless, now you're words are a little more aggressive."

Kaneki went through his deepest memories. Suddenly it all came to him, it all fit like puzzle pieces now. _Is it because I worried her?_ , Kaneki thought as he glared at Touka. "I-Is it because I w-worried you?" Kaneki nervously mirrored his thoughts. Touka suddenly stopped as this statement reached her ears. She glared at Kaneki and continued to take a deep breath to calm down.

"Yes, Kaneki it is because you worried me." Touka hated to admit.

"There's no need to worry I'm st-" Kaneki's statement was disrupted when Touka butted in.

"I know, I know you killed the 13th Ward's Jason. But behind that white-haired badass is still the bookworm Kaneki I met in an alley that night, the Kaneki that I took under my wing, the Kaneki Antieku took under it's wing," Touka continued, "I was worried that you'd forget that Kaneki and become the rabid Eyepatch ghoul that harms humans for no reason whatsoever, not even for food."

Kaneki was speechless, he'd never seen this side of Touka before. An instinct hit Kaneki at the speed of light. He put his arms around the short girl to comfort her and to his surprise, the girl parroted his actions and hugged back. Kaneki instantly felt the heat Touka was emitting. _Touka's actually hugging me back!_ , Kaneki thought which caused him to turn red with blush. The passionate hug lasted no more than a minute before Touka backed off. The aura she gave out changed dramatically from a caring lover-like feeling to a relentless feline-like predator. "Now, get back to work lazy-ass!" Touka scolded. Without another word Kaneki left the room and went back to work, Touka never left his mind the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping With Kaneki

**Author's Note: I dunno what to say today but Have a good Day! :D**

* * *

 **Note: Chapter 2 will be in (the lovely) Touka Kirishima's perspective of things.  
**

* * *

Touka's eyes were glued to the clock, it was 5:34 AM. Again, she was up studying so she could get into Kamii University. She turned around to see her so called tutor, Kaneki, sleeping in her bed. The sight was rather welcoming to Touka, not because a boy was in her bed, a boy slept in her bed every five months or so, but because she was getting sleepy herself. She rubbed her eyes with her arm in an attempt to keep herself awake, this attempt failed causing her to feel even more sleepy. She looked at the bed eventually succumbing to her fatigue and sat down on the bed. She tried to wake the white-haired boy to no avail. _I'll just go to sleep and scorn him in the morning for falling asleep in my bed._ , the girl thought to herself. She laid with her back facing her so called tutor. All of the sudden, Touka felt arms wrap around her. She glanced behind herself in response. She saw Kaneki completely clamped on her. _Shit! What do I do?_ , Touka muttered to herself. The second she looked the other direction Kaneki glued his mouth to Touka's ears. "Touka, I-I'm cold let me get some heat from your body." Kaneki whispered into the girl's ear. Touka struggled to shake Kaneki off but Kaneki stayed right where he was. Touka gave a second try to shake him off but failed once again. The silence of the room was broken by Kaneki's soft voice.

"Touka, please it's so cold, even with a blanket!" Kaneki squeaked.

"I swear you did nothing to help me with my work and now you're just being a stubborn asshole!" Touka barked.

"Please..." Kaneki begged using the eyes of a puppy.

The eyes and the begging didn't affect Touka. _Is this shitty idiot trying to act cute?_ , Touka muttered as she continued to struggle out of Kaneki's grasp. "You really are a cruel one Touka Kirishima..." Kaneki said tired, Kaneki eventually got bored of dealing with the woman he shared a bed with. Touka looked at Kaneki to see bright red tentacles emerging from the lower part of his back. She knew exactly what it was, it was Kaneki's notorious Rinkaku Kagune, the tips of it's tentacles pointed straight at her like hungry snakes. Before the girl could react the Kagune had already wrapped itself around both her and her so called tutor creating a cocoon-like shape around the couple. The cocoon dwarfed itself until there was only space for one person allowing Kaneki to cuddle his prisoner. Touka was entranced by the heat Kaneki emitted. Yet, she made a final attempt of escape but it was futile. She finally gave in to Kaneki's enticing embrace. Her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

* * *

Touka's eyes opened to see the white hair of Kaneki. The cocoon being created by his tentacles was already gone. She looked back at the clock she looked at last night. It was 7:45 AM on a Saturday. She looked down at Kaneki again and noticed what the perv was doing to her. _WHAT THE HELL?!_ , Touka thought. Kaneki's head was smack in the middle of Touka's breasts. The sound of creaking filled the room. Touka looked around to find the cause of the sound. Until she finally spotted it. The cause was her room's door. The door slowly but dramatically opened, with Hinami's face poking out. She immediately glared at Touka and Kaneki's position with an excited face. The door quickly shut leaving the room silent again. Touka got outta Kaneki's embrace and ran after the younger girl. _Shit, she'll think that we're sleeping together_ , were the thoughts that crossed Touka's mind. She ran through her room and into her living room to see Hinami sitting on the couch reading the book Kaneki got for her.

"Hinami, What exactly did you see?" Touka interrogated politely.

"Oh, big sis! You love Kaneki don't you?" Hinami said with a smile.

"Hinami, it's not like that!" Touka's face was now red. "I swear I'm gonna make him pay for sleeping in my bed."

"Big sis, please don't get angry at Kaneki he told me the other day that he loved you," Hinami said in a pessimistic tone. "he likes you a lot big sis."

Touka was indifferent to what Hinami had just said. Of course she cared for Kaneki a whole lot but that doesn't differentiate him from the other boys at her school who ask her out all the time. "Please big sis, give Kaneki a chance." Hinami begged the older girl. Touka didn't know what to do it was futile to ignore Hinami and she didn't really wanna go out with Kaneki. She glared at Hinami whose eyes were bigger than apples. Touka once again gave in and nodded. "I'll give him a chance Hinami." Touka reassured her younger sister-like figure. The little girl smiled as she gave the taller girl a hug. "But he still needs to pay for sleeping in my bed." Touka added, Hinami sighed upon hearing the statement.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping With Touka

**Hello there, first I'd like to thank everyone reading this Fanfic right now I've gotten a lot of positivity from it and I just can't thank all of you guys enough for the support I have gotten. Once again, Thank You. 3**

* * *

 **Like Chapter 1 this Chapter will be in the perspective of Kaneki.**

* * *

"Go to the Mall? Like, together?" Touka said with a rather confused look on her face.

"Yup I need to repay you after breaching your room anyway..." Kaneki said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"What time?"

"3:50 AM but you can change the time if you really want."

Touka stood there for a few minutes to think.

"Fine... I'll go out to the mall with you," Touka replied to Kaneki's request. "but I swear if you're at least a minute late I'll make your life worse then death." Touka said with a face that could only be explained as terrifying.

* * *

Kaneki glanced at his watch. It was about 3:51 yet Touka wasn't here. _but I swear if you're at least a minute late I'll make your life worse then death._ , Kaneki muttered in annoyance. As he muttered something behind him pushed him a few feet forward hindering a crowd of people from walking. Kaneki politely apologized and glanced at what or who had pushed him. Sure enough it was the one he was waiting for, Touka Kirishima. "C'mon useless, don't act surprised to see me." Touka said annoyed. Without another word the two started walking towards the mall together. _I wonder where she_ shops?, Kaneki thought.

"Where do you shop in this mall, Touka?" Kaneki mirrored his thoughts.

Touka looked at him like he was the dumbest creature in the world.

"I don't shop in this mall." Touka rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing you to the wrong place." Kaneki smiled.

"It's fine, Kaneki."

Before they knew it, they were right in front of the populated mall. As they entered the mall the very peaceful ambience of the outdoors changed to a bustling busy city-like vibe. Kaneki peered at Touka who was much more busy imagining the scale of the place. "Hey Touka, did you find a shop that catches your eye?" Kaneki asked curiously as he scanned the whole mall. As Kaneki looked to his right to locate the girl he implied the question to, he noticed that she had vanished. Kaneki started to scan the ginormous mall for the purple haired girl. Sure enough, he found the girl at some store that only sold women's clothes. Kaneki started toward the store. As he got closer he noticed something very odd. A female store clerk came into view who looked as if she was insisting that Touka would try the clothes that she held. When he got close enough he was able to hear their conversation.

"Please, I insist you try them on Ms. Kirishima." the store clerk said just a little bit less desperate than begging.

"I guess, I'll try them on." Touka said before grabbing the clothes and vanishing into the curtains of the changing room.

The store clerk seemed to notice Kaneki as he got closer. Kaneki got into the store and looked at the changing room Touka had entered. The clerk's eyes widened as if she started to understand why the hell Kaneki was there.

"Your girlfriend, Miss Kirishima, is super pretty." the clerk said with eyes that resembled upside down U's.

"Thank you, but we're just friends." Kaneki said sadly.

"Oh," the clerk said less excited, "if I were you, I'd ask a girl like her out at the speed of light."

"Yup, she is definitely a keeper, I'll ask her out soon though."

The conversation was interrupted as Touka's head emerged from the curtains. Her face red as strawberry and eyes glued onto the clerk.

"Uhh m-miss, I t-think this swimsuit will do." Touka said in an embarrassed manner.

"Miss Kirishima, you simply must come out of there and show me." the clerk insisted.

"O-Okay I guess." Touka said, still embarrassed.

Without another word the curtains revealed the girl. She now wore a pink two-piece swimsuit with a red bow right in the middle of the swimsuit's top piece or from Kaneki's perspective, a bow right in between her boobs. Kaneki didn't really react well to the very erotic scene, he felt himself turn on in an instant. As his mind panicked the girl in front of him noticed him. "Kaneki turn around!" Touka said as she attempted to cover herself. Kaneki obliged and turned around at mach speed two thousand. Kaneki felt himself calm down. Still an urge to look over his shoulder wouldn't leave his thoughts. _Touka has such a nice ass_ , something inside of him stated. Although this took away Kaneki's ability to see Touka, it didn't take away Kaneki's ability to listen to the conversing women. Kaneki couldn't help but snoop in their conversation a little bit. _I might need something to sleep in_ _..._ , Kaneki heard erect from Touka's mouth. Just the idea of Touka wearing nightgowns caused Kaneki to get a little hard. A few moments later, Kaneki heard the curtains shut. He quickly turned around.

"Hey Miss, what is my friend gonna put on?" Kaneki asked.

"You'll see very soon," the clerk said with a mysterious smile.

The two waited quite a while, finally Touka opened the curtains to reveal a white bunny patterned pyjama that came with it's own cute little cotton tail and a bunny hood topped off with bunny ears. Although it wasn't as sexy as Kaneki thought to be, being the cutest thing he's ever seen made him feel satisfied with it. Kaneki glanced to his right to see the clerk fangirling over the cuteness overload. Touka seemed to glance at Kaneki before switching her sight to the clerk.

"I'll buy this one and the swimsuit." Touka smiled.

"Will that be all? Miss Kirishima?" The clerk asked.

Touka continued to wander around the aisles eventually stopping on an article of clothing that caught her eye. She immediately took it while continuing to walk towards the register. Kaneki couldn't make up what the clothing looked looked like but he knew it was purple, like Touka's hair. As the two women conversed about, Kaneki found himself in a rather thirsty state, he needed coffee in his system to be exact. His thirst was interrupted by the girl who just went shopping.

"Hey Kaneki, you want coffee?" Touka said appearing next to the receiver of her words.

"Touka! You read my mind!" Kaneki shouted happily.

Touka responded to Kaneki with a smile and eyes shaped like upside down V's. The couple continued to walk around the whole mall looking for a coffee shop. The boy finally noticed how inconsiderate he was being, letting a pretty young lady like Touka carry her bags by herself. Kaneki simply yet swiftly grabbed the bags from the girl while saying "I'll take these for you.". As Kaneki expected Touka didn't know exactly how to act at all. Instead she nodded to Kaneki assuring him that he was very gentlemen-like. The two quickly continued to search for a coffee shop, but at last their craving was hindered as Kaneki noticed a nice chic little cafe a few blocks away from a food court that was around the area of the clothing shop they entered first. The two settled at the cafe. It gave off a Antieku-ish vibe, which was to nobody's surprise. The exhausted couple smiled at eachother and took a sip of coffee. "It's not as good as the Manager's coffee." the couple said in complete unison, which caused a small chuckle between the two. Touka's chuckle came to a complete stop as she gazed at Kaneki.

"Wait, is there something on my face?" Kaneki asked trying not to look embarrassed.

"No no it's not that, just that white hair really ruins it for your also white eyepatch." Touka said before sipping up some coffee.

"Oh," Kaneki said relieved.

Touka sat there thinking. She continued to look out of the window of the cafe. There she saw an accessory shop just across from the cafe.

"Hey Kaneki stay here." the girl said as she left the cafe as subtle as possible.

Kaneki watched as the girl ran from the cafe to the shop. It didn't take long for her to come out with a bag. The doorbell rang as Touka ran back over to Kaneki.

"Kaneki would you kindly close your eyes?" Touka asked ever so politely.

Kaneki kindly obliged and did as he was asked. When he closed his eyes he felt his white eyepatch get pulled off and be replaced by a new odd material.

"Okay Kaneki you can open your eyes now." Touka said happily.

Kaneki open his eyes and saw himself on a portable mirror wearing a new badass black leathery eyepatch. Kaneki noticed, again he was seeing Touka's softer side again, he felt warm and happy inside now that Touka was opening up to him.

"So, what do you think?" Touka said with a smirk crossed on her face.

"I think I look nice!" Kaneki said excited.

"Glad to hear."

The two continued to converse and share laughs as they drank up their coffee. It wasn't until a half hour until Kaneki mentioned anything about leaving.

"Welp Touka, I think it's time to wrap things up."

"Yup, let's head back to Antieku."

The two cleaned the table and started their walk to Antieku. As the two walked Touka gazed upon Kaneki again. _Why is she staring at me!? It's super fulfilling, but it feels uncomfortable._ , Kaneki mirrored Touka's actions and gazed back. The boy couldn't help but blush.

"What is it?" the nervous boy asked.

"I'm just glad you came back, Kaneki" Touka answered smiling.

At that same moment, Touka was making a face that can only be described as: Sexually enticing . _I want to marry her..._ , Kaneki thought. Without another thought the boy went in for it. He tripped the girl before catching her in mid fall. This caused Touka's face to be comfortably close to Kaneki's. Touka was now red like that ribbon on her new swimsuit. "Forgive me." Kaneki said before colliding lips with the girl he held in his arms. Touka's eyes widened at first but ended up shutting for the majority of the kiss. It was a intimate yet passionate kiss. The two pulled away for a breather but in a matter seconds, collided again. Kaneki allowed his tongue to slither into the girl's mouth causing her to moan such sexually enticing moans. They pulled away one last time. Their eyes still gazing at eachother as they panted.


End file.
